Mt Olympus Studios
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: Not really enough character space here for a good summary, so please see inside. Rated for mild, pretty infrequent language and also because I'm a little paranoid. XP
1. Intro Chapter

**AN: This will just be the introduction chapter, because there are several people you need to be aware of before reading this, all of whom are fellow thespians at my school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christina Cranshaw:<strong> Christina is one of my fellow thespians at school. She is a junior and has been part of the theatre department at Legacy High since her freshman year. Her most recent role with the LHS theatre department was the female supporting role in our school's fall play, a comedy set in the 30s called _Running in the Red._ Her character was a young woman named Rudy, who was left in charge of her cousin's apartment, servants, and basically everything else while said cousin was out of town. When her cousin returns home, she finds that all the servants have quit and Rudy has given all of her money to the Communist party, keeping only $14.11; Needless to say, Rudy's cousin is infuriated. Christina is a movie buff and works at our local Cinemark movie theater. She is also a member of the school's improv troupe, Mission: IMPROVable, and the first thespian to really get close to me as a friend.

**Michael "MJ" Johnson: **MJ is a senior who is currently in his 5th year of high school (yes, you read that correctly) and who recently tried to convince a girl in the cafeteria that no, he's not MJ, he's MJ's twin! MJ is what I like to call a very talented "facial actor," meaning that he is extremely good at making convincing facial expressions while acting. Come to think of it, I think he may have scarred me for life with his creepy skeleton grin a few weeks ago. *shudders* He is also the first person I got to share a "sappy moment" with while acting.

**Travis St. John:** Travis is a very tall senior with dark red hair, who is proud of his Irish heritage. He is a member of Misson: IMPROVable, and _Running_ was his 5th play at Legacy, and Jerry Walker was his first leading role. In the play, Jerry is half of a radio personality duo, reminiscent of George Burns and Gracie Allen. Travis has an extremely good Translvaniyan accent, which I think he enjoys using just a little too much. When we write in our theatre journals at the beginning of every class, every few words or so on his page will be done bolder than the others. When Christina commented on this one day and our teacher, who we call Mac, started reading all the bold words on his page, Travis jokingly told her, "Yes, Mac, I'm writing secret messages in my journal, and twenty-five years from now, I'm going to send you the key!"

**Sarah McDonnell:** Sarah is a talented young actress who I met in my Buisness Info Mangament (BIM) class. We started to bond after discovering a mutual love for the musical _Cats._ A sophomore at our high school, she was in last year's production of _The Cruicble,_ though her first leading role was Eve Williams in _Running._ Eve, the Gracie Allen half of the radio personality duo, is Rudy's cousin, which also makes her the girl whose money Rudy gave to the Communist party. Though she is famous for her ditzy radio personality, Eve is actually highly intelligent (sort of like a certain green girl) and is also E.J. Williams, an author who writes using words so big that only Einstien could understand them and who hopes to get a recently written manuscript published.

**Mallorie Carney:** Mallorie is a senior who is one of the hosts of Misson: IMPROVable and who played Diana in last year's UIL one act play, _Lend Me a Tenor._ Mallorie played the role of Eve's maid Nellie in _Running._ When Mallorie was only five years old, her mother put on Alfred Hitchcock's famous movie _The Birds,_ and now shares my extreme fear of birds because of it. She has even admitted to the fact that every time she sees one, she feels like she wants to throw up, and quite frankly, I do not blame her.

**Madison Fountain:** Ms. Fountain is a sophomore who was a member of the chorus in the school's first ever musical last year, _Zombie Prom, _and is also a member of Misson: IMPROVable_._ For her role in _Running,_ she had to speak in a New York dialect and got to sing a song I like to call "Take Off the Coat," which she will probably start singing at one point or another in this fan fiction. Her character's name was Joe, and her New York accent was extremely convincing, and if I didn't know her personally, I might've even thought it was real.

**Mary:** Sadly, I do not know Mary's last name. She recently dyed her hair black and frequently touches up her eye make-up. She commented the other day that she sometimes gets up in the morning and tells herself she won't wear very much make-up, but later in the day finds herself putting more on. Mac also recently pointed out that almost every time we do a scene for a grade, Mary always seems to be the one playing the "pushy" girl, something she is very good at, despite the fact that she is actually very sweet and friendly.

This fan fiction was an idea I got from my AN at the end of my poem "Just Call Out my Name," so if you haven't read that, I suggest at least looking at the AN so you understand this story a bit better. I will try to have the first REAL chapter up in a few minutes, and if not, at least by the end of today. Please check this for updates frequently, as I plan on using this as a way of communicating to my readers what's going on with various stories of mine so that you all know what to expect for which story and when to expect it. Thank you for your time.

-Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness  
>PS: What's everybody gonna be for Halloween? My brother and I are going as the Mad Hatter and Alice!<p> 


	2. The First Official Stories

Rose: Good morning, everybody! I'm Rosalie Hale, here with Alice Cullen to keep you updated on everything you need to know to stay in the loop here in the Ravendesk community.

Alice: And we have some great stories for you today, but first, a brief word from our sponsers.

_Screen goes to a shot of Travis & Madison with a tye-dye rainbow background._

Travis & Madison: (singing) Weeee just wasteeed ten seconds of your liiiife!

_Screen goes back to Alice & Rose sitting at the anchor desk._

Rose: Thanks for that, guys. *to viewers* And now, to start off the morning, we've got a special treat for you all!

Alice: That's right, Rosalie, Her Mad Majesty is feeling absolutely terrible about not being able to update _Complications,_ especially because she was so excited about sharing it with everyone when she first published it. So, to make up for any disappointment her loyal readers may be experiencing, she has arranged for interviews about the story with one of the supporting characters. We go now to Jasper and Travis, live on one of the main sets.

_Screen goes to a shot of Jasper outside an apartment building in the Emerald City._

Jazz: Good morning, everyone, I'm Jasper Hale, reporting to you live from the Emerald City with Travis St. John. This building you see behind me here is one of the places that appears most frequently in _Complications,_ and a lot of very important storyline events take place here. You see, in the story, Fiyero lives in one of the apartments in this building, which we've been told is apartment 6B.

_Camera moves a couple of feet to one side to show Travis standing next to Nessa, who is standing up wearing the Ruby Slippers._

Travis: Here with me is Nessarose Thropp, younger sister of Elphaba. Miss Thropp has agreed to let us interview her about the story, though she can't give away too much of the plot. _*turns to Nessa*_ Now, Miss Thropp, could you please tell us a little bit about how you fit into the story? _*holds microphone towards Nessa*_

Nessa: Well, I wish I could say that my first appearance is under at least semi-good circumstances, but unfortunately, I can't._ *laughs*_ My first appearance isn't until a little ways into the story and basically what happens is I get a letter from Glinda begging me to come to the Emerald City and talk some sense into Elphaba, and when I get to the apartment that she and my sister share, she tells me how Elphaba and Fiyero have been getting romantically involved with each other and that she herself had a really bad history with Fiyero and she tells me that I've got to convince Elphaba that what she's doing is a bad idea and get her to break things off before they go too far.

Travis: And how does Elphaba react to this?

Nessa: Elphaba actually isn't home when this happens. She comes home, not knowing that Glinda wrote to me, and is completely shocked when I come out of Glinda's bedroom. I basically just tell her, "You've got to end this before things get out of hand." Well, when she came home, she told Glinda before I came into the room that Fiyero had proposed to her and she said yes, and when I'm saying this to Elphaba, Glinda cuts in and basically says that things had gotten out of hand as soon as she accepted his proposal, which then triggers this huge fight between them that ends with Elphaba shoving some things into a bag and moving out of the apartment.

Travis: After which she moves in with Fiyero, correct?

Nessa: Yes.

Travis: And then you have another brief appearance after that, don't you?

Nessa: Yes, when Fiyero comes to the apartment to lecture Glinda about how much she's hurting Elphaba and, pardon my French here, but she starts to bitch at him about this, that, and the other. That scene basically ends with Fiyero breaking down after Glinda says something that really strikes something deep down inside of him, though I'm not at liberty to say what that is. The scene does, however, end on a happy note, because I send Fiyero away with my blessing.

Travis: Interesting. Do you have any other scenes, or are those the only ones?

Nessa: Boq and I both appear at the end when Elphaba and Fiyero get married, and we also get to meet Fiyero's family in that part. Other than that, I'm not sure if Maggie has any other appearances planned for me.

Travis: I see. Thank you very much for your time, Miss Thropp, we really appreciate it.

Nessa: Any time.

_Camera follows Travis as he goes to stand next to Jasper._

Jazz: Well, that was very informative.

Travis: Indeed. And it certainly does seem like there will be plenty of drama to go around in this one.

Jazz: You're right about that, and if there's one thing that seems certain about this story, Travis, it's that no matter how long it takes for things to get fixed so Maggie can post the next chapter, it will definitely be well worth the wait once things really get going.

Travis: I couldn't agree more.

Jazz: Well, that's all for now on this end. Alice, Rosalie, back to you.

_Screen goes back to the anchor desk._

Alice: I certainly don't need to be psychic to know that Travis was definitely right about the drama in this thing.

Rose: Neither do I, Ali. Next up, we'll be getting the inside scoop on some of what exactly it is that makes the Mad Majesty tick. But first, a quick commercial break.

_Hey, look! See this? This right here that you're reading right now? See it? Know what this is? This thing right here that you're looking at right now is 22.05 seconds of your life that you'll never get back! XD PX_

Rose: And welcome back, everybody, to the UberMega Ridiculously Early Show here at Mt. Olympus Studios! I'm Rosalie Hale, reporting to you live from the newsroom with Alice Cullen.

Alice: We now take you live to the Ravendesk of Oz Inc. headquarters building, where one of our field reporters is waiting for us.

_Screen goes to a shot of MJ standing in an overly-cluttered office._

MJ: Hi, everyone. I'm Michael "MJ" Johnson, reporting to you live from the CEO's office here at the Ravendesk company headquarters.

_Camera pans out a little bit to show me sitting at the desk behind him with really wide eyes and a stupidly huge grin on my face._

MJ: Here with me is the CEO and founder of the company herself, Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness. Her Mad Majesty has agreed to let me interview her in honor of today's very special occasion.

_MJ comes and sits down in front of my desk._

Me: _*waves* _Hiiiiii, everybody! Guess what? It's exactly 2:06 in the AM for me right now and I'm wide awake! I haven't had any sugar or caffine or anything yet, plus it's Wicked's 8th Broadway anniversary, so how exciting is that? No wonder I'm up so early, I was so excited about today I couldn't sleep and I woke up at like eleven-something in the PM!...I think...I dunno when I woke up, actually. Hm...Guess that's something to think about, huh? _*sees MJ* _Oh, hiya, MJ! Where'd you come from, huh? How long have you been sitting there? Oh, before I forget, I saw Lexi yesterday and she said to tell you hi.

MJ: _*ignores everything I just said* _So Maggie, could you tell us a little bit about where you get some of your story ideas? _*holds microphone towards me*_

Me: Hm...Well, let's see...I dunno if I'm the only fan fic author like this, but I always have scenarios playing out in my head, most of which are about Wicked. The ideas that fuel the scenarios come from just about everywhere. Sometimes when I have a test, I'll start imagining stuff like Elphie taking a test in the same subject mine is in, or Fiyero giving himself a headache trying to answer some of the harder questions. And like most fan fic authors, I'm also inspired by other people's fics that I read, or by songs and stuff.

MJ: Interesting. And as I understand it, one of your stories was inspired by a picture you found online, right?

Me: Yeah! See, I was on DeviantArt once, and I found this awesome series of pictures all drawn on one piece of paper, and they were of Elphaba and Dorothy and the artist was basically going, "I wonder what would have happened if Dorothy had known that Elphie was in love?" so of course, my mind immediately went into overdrive and started coming up with the scenario that eventually evolved into _When Realization Hit._ There's a link to the picture on my profile for anyone who wants to see it!

MJ: Since _Complications_ is a major area of focus for everyone right now, do you mind telling us what gave you the idea for that one?

Me: Oh, wow. Uh...Y'know, I actually can't remember what it was. I kind of wanna say that it was one of the ones where my mind just somehow came up with it all by itself, but I can't remember for sure if it was or not. I _do_ remember, though, that it was one of the ones where when my mind started coming up with the basic outline, it actually didn't start at the beginning of the story.

MJ: Really? That's pretty interesting. If it didn't start at the beginning, then where did it start?

Me: Somewhere in the middle, I think right around the spot on the timeline that marks the seventh or eighth month of the relationship between Elphie and Yero.

MJ: Just out of curiosity, how much time does it span across?

Me: I can't tell you off the top of my head, but I made a timeline on my laptop of all the major plotline events and when they take place so that I wouldn't have to keep counting on my fingers every time I forget how much time is between each event. It also keeps track of the supporting characters I need for different events and the current status of each particular event, like if I've written it already or if I still need to, or if I've written it but it needs revisions. Anyway, give me a second to pull it up and I can tell you the time span for the whole thing.

_I start typing and clicking things on my computer._

Me: Let's see...Well, it starts in March and ends in August, so_...*does mental math_* ...just a little over one year, I think.

MJ: Wow.

Me: Yeah. It's like the longest story I can ever remember planning, let alone writing, so you can probably understand why it's such a huge exciting deal for me to share it with everyone and why I'm so devestrated that my stupid computer won't let me work on it at all. _*growls at computer menacingly & holds up a hammer that I randomly pulled out from under my desk*_

_Screen goes back to the anchor desk._

Alice: One last thing before we go, Elphaba has something she would like to share with everyone.

_Screen goes to a shot of Elphie._

Elphie: Hi, everyone. Listen, we know that today is really special and important to all of you and it's important to us, too. The thing is, though, that while we understand you want to post new stories and update things to celebrate, we get exhausted going back and forth between stories all day with practically no resting time to speak of in between, and while we really appreciate that today means so much to everybody, you guys have gotta remember that this is _our_ Broadway anniversary and we only have so much energy. We would like some time to ourselves today so we can rest and celebrate together in our own way, as a family. So feel free to write all you want today, but please also take a break every now and then so that we can have our own family celebration. We would all really appreciate it and it would mean a lot to us. Thank you.

_Screen goes back to the anchor desk._

Alice: Well, that certainly sounds reasonable enough to me, and I think that everyone should at least try to honor the Gang's anniversary wish out of respect.

Rose: I agree, Alice. Well, everyone, we're all out of time for today, but don't forget to tune in frequently so you can keep up-to-date with all the latest news and events here at the Ravendesk of Oz Inc. I'm Rosalie Hale.

Alice: And I'm Alice Cullen, wishing all you Ozheads out there a happy 8th Broadway anniversary. Have a great day, everybody, and we'll see you next time!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Credits<span>**

_Anchors:  
>Alice Cullen<br>Rosalie Hale_

_Field Reporters (in order of appearance):  
>Jasper Hale<br>Travis St. John  
>Michael "MJ" Johnson<em>

_Character Copyrights:  
><em>_Wicked is owned by Gregory Maguire  
>The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer<br>_

_People Copyrights:  
>Maggie is owned by Maggie<br>Travis St. John is owned by Travis St. John  
><em>_Madison Fountain is owned by Madison Fountain  
>Michael Johnson is owned by Michael Johnson<br>_

_Company Copyrights:  
>The Ravendesk of Oz Inc. is owned by Maggie<br>Mt. Olympus Studios is owned by Maggie  
><em>

_Story/Story Idea Copyrights:  
><em>Complications _is owned by Maggie  
><em>When Realization Hit _is owned by Maggie_

_Misc. Information:  
>As of right now it is exactly 3:12 in the AM for Maggie. She still hasn't had any sugar or caffine, but continues to remain wide awake. However, she would like to go ahead and apologize anyway for if she seems more hyped up or insane than usual. It's probably because of sleep deprivation, but quite frankly, she really doesn't give a Pollicle's ass right now because she's too excited about Wicked's 8th Broadway anniversary to care about anything that she doesn't deem a priority, which is basically anything that doesn't have to do with her celebration plans for today, or with Wicked itself.<br>_


End file.
